Inside
by Viceroy Elf
Summary: Someone PM'd me and requested a story about Star being possessed by Toffee. Here you go, Barbacar.


**This was a request by Barbacar. It was interesting, but I wouldn't expect too many more fic like this.**

"Star… what have you done…"

Princess Star Butterfly keeled over, clutching her stomach. "I-it was the only way. Magic he couldn't absorb." She said in erratic, rushed whispers. "Only way."

In the mangled remains of what was once the Royal Castle Mewni's throneroom, Star, her parents, and the small group of friends that had tagged along for a fight against Toffee breathed a sigh of relief. Star did it. She slew the unslayable monster… right?

The spell she cast. The dark green energy that erupted from her wand encased Toffee like a cocoon, and retreated into her wand, appearing to take the wretched reptile with it.

People rejoiced. Star's friends, her father, Ludo and the other good monsters sheered.

Only Star and her mother knew that the fight was far from finished.

In the castle infirmary, Star was laid on a bed. She'd been given medicine made from the magical healing herbs collected from the forests of her land. Everyone wished her well. It was now her and her mother alone.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" asked queen moon.

"I'm fine. Just a little overwhelming I guess. My earth friends all really want me to come back. Marco says we have a lot to talk about." She blushes as she utters the last line.

Moon places a hand on Star's shoulder, smiling. The smile fades soon enough, however. "Star. I'm still worried. That last spell you cast. I know that kind of magic, how dangerous it is. Are you sure you're alright."

Her daughters lips purse for a moment. "I'm fine, mom, really. If it a problem comes up we'll deal with it then."

Moon clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer, but decided not to press. She left her daughter to rest. Star's tired smile fell as soon as her mother was gone, as she could no longer ignore him.

Standing in the corner, dark suit, purple tie. He held a curious plate of cake in his hands, picking at it with his fork.

"Lying to your mother. Old habits die hard I guess."

Star ignored him. _He's not real_ she thought.

"Oh I'm real enough Star. I'd take refuge in the wand like you'd like me too but your spells don't seem to like me very much. Then again, I'm quite the conversationalist. How much do you think I'll need? To make the appropriate changes."

Star shut her eyes, but she could feel his presence on her still. "Toffee. It's over. You're not getting out."

"Never say never my dear."

"I said "not" you, you…" Tired drained, Star could barely muster the strength to yell at the lizard-man in the corner.

He kept picking at the cake.

"What's with the cake? Why don't you just eat it already?"

He looked at the cake with indifference. "In that order, I'm sure I don't know why I have it, and… Oh I just can't help it. Playing with my food."

He took a single, miniscule bit from the morsel. Star quivered in disgust at his gaze.

In the weeks that followed, she kept up appearances to the best of her ability. Echo Creek was ready to have the chaotic, fun loving alien princess back, and that's what she gave them. All the while, he looked on. No matter where she went, he was always somewhere nearby. She wanted to, needed to tell someone. But he somehow kept her mouth shut whenever she tried, led her to a new topic.

If he could do that it was only a matter of time until he could do more. She didn't sleep most nights. She was deathly afraid of making herself vulnerable, and what he might do to her if she did.

And she noticed, as time went on, bit by bit, more and more of that cake was gone.

Her only anchor in all this was Marco. He told her how devastated he was when she left. Like all the joy had drained out of his life. She asked about Jackie, and his face lowered. Jackie was more than a little upset that night. She knew Marco would be hurt, but it wasn't fun having a boyfriend so hung up on another girl. They parted with few words. He wasn't sure if they could be friends again, but it gave him time to think about what he really wanted.

Then he kissed her. It was everything she wanted it to be. The two of them, bathed in moonlight, locking lips. It was enough to make her faint, but she fought the urge. It was the first time in a long time she didn't notice him.

He was back soon enough, however. Though something was different now. That sickening grin was wiped off his face, replaced with… suspicion perhaps? Half of the cake was gone now. As days went on, it seemed like he was eating bigger bites. She felt more and more tired, but something compelled her to keep acting like things were fine. She was moving with all the energy she normally had, but on the inside she was feeling drained. Toffee's influence, she was sure. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. The rational side of her brain said she had to leave. That she was putting people in danger. But even if she didn't listen to that part of her brain, she was sure Toffee would keep her from doing anything out of the ordinary, and plus… she'd just got back. She had Marco now, she couldn't just leave.

Oh god she was so scared.

Toffee was never around when she was alone with Marco now. It was a good reason to spend a much time with him as possible, and she wasn't going to complain. She wasn't sure how much longer this could last though. Last she checked, there weren't more than a few bites of cake left.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time to enjoy cuddling with her boyfriend on the roof, in the light of the full moon. Marco gasped slightly.

"Something wrong, safe boy?"

Marco, looking directly into the moon, turned his head toward Star. "Oh, it's just... I'm kinds still shocked that this is even happening. I mean, being together, with you."

Star laughed. "Well get used to it. I'm hoping we can last a long while." She said, hiding the unsureness in her voice.

Marco grabbed her hand. "Hey, it's late, we should get back inside." He lead her back inside. They shared a kiss, and she retreated into her room.

Of course, he was there.

"How are you and the boy doing?" Toffee asked, malice dripping from his voice.

She didn't bother looking at him. "We're great. He's great."

"Oh good. It'll be fun to put him in the glass again. To watch it squeeze him until he pops"

She shivered. She collapsed into bed, feeling weaker than she'd felt in her entire life. She feel asleep almost instantly.

She didn't even notice that there barely more than one bite of cake left.

.

.

.

However, she also didn't hear dimensional scissors cutting a hole through space in the other room.

Marco ran in a panic through the halls of Royal Castle Mewni, looking for anyone that could get him to the queen.

He ran into castle guards on patrol. "Stop!" they shouted. They ran to him but he got the first word out.

"My name is Marco Diaz! I'm a friend of Princess Star and I NEEED to talk to the Queen right now!"

"Yea, likely story." Grumbled one of the guards, who grabbed Marco by the arm to drag him out. "Are you kidding me? I was here like 3 weeks ago to save this place from Toffee!" He said. He grabbed the Guards arm and flipped him over his shoulder. The other guard charged, but Marco made quick work of him as well.

He didn't have time to search the castle. He shouted "QUEEN BUTTERFLY!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the castle, surely waking the slumbering castle subjects. He ran through the halls shouting for the Queen praying his voice would reach her. And sure enough, he felt a hand catch him while he was running.

"Mr. Diaz, it is the middle of the night! What-"

"Star's in trouble! Like, right now in trouble!"

Moon's eyes widened. She rushed Marco into her quarters, tired subjects left to meander about in confusion.

"Now, what is this about?" she asked.

"It's Star. She's in trouble. I don't know how, but something is going to happen to her tonight, I'm sure of it."

"Danger? What exactly did she tell you?"

Marco rubbed the back of his neck, "She didn't exactly tell me anything. I… It's a think with the blood moon. A while ago, I saw the full moon flash red, and I just knew Star was in danger. When we found her, she was fighting Ludo. I felt the same thing happen tonight, but, like, WAAYYYYYY more intense! We gotta get back and help her."

Moon looked at him for a bit. She would normally be skeptical, but she remembered the spell Star cast on Toffee. Unstable magic.

"Let's go" she said.

Through a portal they entered Star's room, and were more than taken aback by what they saw.

Star lay on her bed, her body convulsing, her eyes clenched shut. On her nightstand, her wand shook and glowed a sickly light green.

Moon and Marco rushed to Star's side

"Star, what's happening?" Moon asked her daughter.

Star mumbled in gibberish, but Moon made out "He's… he's inside… in the wand."

Moon looked to the wand, and a moment later, it burst with light. From the light emerged a familiar ghost-like entity. It pinned moon to the wall.

"I was hoping I'd have the rest of the night to finish reforming, but it seems your daughter can't even get corrupted right, Moon." Toffee said Moon took to fighting the ghost lizard, while Marco stayed by Star's side.

"Star, star I'm here. I brought your mom. Everything is going to be fine."

"M…m-marco?" she called weakly. Marco took Star's hand in his. "I-it hurts Marco. It hurts, a-and I'm scared."

"I know you're scared, Star. But that's alright, y'know why?" Marco whispered into Star's ear. "Because Star Butterfly would never let a little fear stop her from doing anything she wanted."

Star griped Marco's hand tighter as he spoke, and As he was fighting moon, Toffee turned back and hissed. The wand was no longer glowing green, and the base of Toffee's ghostly tail was starting to turn a pinkish white. Moon blasted her own magic at him while he wasn't looking.

"C'mon Star, you can fight it. Your mom and I are here to help." Marco said, seeing the action that unfurled before him. Toffee turned away from Moon to charge at Marco. Marco leapt around the room, trying to keep out of Toffee's reach. He had Marco cornered, but the distraction would prove Fatal. Toffee was blasted by magic that sent him into the wall. Marco looked to Moon, but it appeared she wasn't the source of the blast. Star stood, six-armed and furious with glowing hands.

"Leave him alone, and GET OUT OF MY WAND!" she shouted. Lights of red and white burst from her hands. Toffee cried out in pain one final time, and when the light receded, there was nothing left of the lizard's ghost.

Star's arms receded, and she collapsed. Marco and Moon rushed to her side instantly. "Star…" her mother started. "Are you alright? Truly this time?"

Star was breathing heavily, but she smiled. "Yeah. He's really gone this time, I can feel it." She hugged her mom and Marco. "Oh thank you so much."

"Star… this whole time… why didn't you say anything?" Moon said, uncharacteristically tearful as she held her daughter.

"He wouldn't let me. If I tried to tell anyone he would make me say something else or just keep my mouth shut. He had some sort of control over me, and got stronger as time passed. At the castle, I absorbed him into my wand. He tried to reform himself around me like he did Ludo. How did you guys know to come help.

Moon smiled. "You have Marco to think for that."

Star sat back. "Marco?"

He blushed. "I think it has something to do with the blood moon. I looked up at the full moon tonight and I… I just knew."

The blood moon. Their dance. Star teared up, and pounced on the boy, kissing him hard. "Thank you. I was so scared." She said, between kisses.

Moon sat, blushing, and somewhat unsure of what she should do in the situation.

Things didn't smooth over when Marco's mother entered the room. "Kids, is every-"

The sight of Star's room with scorch marks, Star's mother in her pajamas, and Star herself on top of her son left a dumfounded expression on Angie's face. Quickly, the said "I'll go downstairs and make some snacks" before bailing on the awkward scene.

A beat of silence passed before Star began to snicker. Her mother and Marco followed her in laughter.

It was a very tense night to be sure, but it seems the danger was finally, really over.

 **Also, if you guys are interested, I post art on my instagram. If you don't mind the shameless shilling, maybe gimme a follow?** **loonytunes_are_my_anti_drug**


End file.
